


Magic Kaito 1412: Under the Moonlight

by Lorelei_Midnight



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: (m/n) and aoko are twins, (m/n) loves kaito, Adorable, Cheesy, Cool, Cute, Detectives, Developing Relationship, Love/Hate, M/M, Magic, Teasing, Tsunderes, idk - Freeform, male reader - Freeform, obviously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Midnight/pseuds/Lorelei_Midnight
Summary: Nakamori (M/n) is the eldest child of Nakamori Ginzo and older twin brother of Nakamori Aoko by thirty seconds. He absolutely can't stand Kuroba Kaito, but he bears it for his younger sister.He aspires to be an actor but has an unbearable fear of the stage. Having to live with it made things tough for him as it is.Kaito Kid's nighttime visits have become more frequent. He leaves his family in the dark, so as to not complicate things any further.During those visits, Kaito Kid reminded him of someone he couldn't bear to be in the same room with. But for some reason, he found himself to be fond of the thief.How will (M/n) be able to live his life while Kaito Kid, and his fear of the spotlight, get in the way of it all?





	1. "Much Love, Kaito Kid"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Magic Kaito (Kuroba Kaito/Kaito Kid X Male Reader) fanfiction. If you have any requests, I will publish them as side chapters.
> 
> DISCLAIMER:  
> I don't own the characters, plot, or best of all, you (even though I made you a dude).

The two Nakamori siblings were having their small game of tag around the kitchen. Their father sighed as he opened his newspaper, tuning out the racket his kids were making.

"I'm gonna get you, Aoko!" (M/n) roared playfully as he reached for the other.

Aoko squealed, barely dodging his last attempt, "I'd like to see you try, Oniichan!"

Ginzo had long since given up and knew not to get in the way of their "bonding time", as they like to call it. They weren't exactly the kind of siblings that would insult each other out of love. They would just outright say it. And sometimes go a little too far to show it.

This was one of those times.

"Got ya!" (M/n) ran the other direction. Aoko pouted, but didn't last long as she chased him, giggling while she did so.

"I'll get you this time, Oniichan!"

"Catch me if you can!" the older stuck his tongue out playfully.

Ginzo turned to another page, "How do you kids have so much energy this early in the morning?"

~~~

(M/n) was browsing on his phone, reading the latest news the about return of "Kaito Kid". He scoffed at this character, painfully reminding him of a certain someone he never liked since childhood.

Not long after class started, two of the students were already causing a ruckus. One of them, obviously his sister, was chasing the one person he could never tolerate.

Kuroba freaking Kaito.

Sensei tested the two, both getting the correct answers to her disbelief. The brown haired male pulled out a stack and shuffled, telling her to put over her head. The older Nakamori's blood boiled as everyone else laughed.

This is how classes with the magician always went. The teachers did nothing to stop it, he was never suspended. He wasn't expelled either, since the person in charge of the school enjoyed the entertainment provided.

"Kaito Kid?"

"The thief who uses magic tricks. Don't you know?"

Kaito laughed arrogantly, "Some nobody calling himself Kaito Kid wouldn't stand a chance against me!"

The string attaching him to the ceiling broke, landing on the ground and in someone's chair.

Aoko aimed her mop, "Game over!"

"You've got it all wrong! I'm not Kaito!"

"What's there to get wrong? You call putting on a pair of glasses a disguise? If all you've got are cheap tricks, you won't stand a chance against Kaito Kid!"

"Well, excuse me for using such cheap tricks."

Aoko turned to the voice. Seeing her friend standing by their instructor left her in disbelief. The person beside her took off a mask and put his glasses on.

"Looks like I'll have to have a showdown with this so-called Kaito Kid."

"I'll be rooting for the thief," (M/n) muttered. He shivered as he felt something warm blow against his ear.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, (M/n)-kun."

Out of instinct, he lifted a fist to his intended target, feeling a satisfying crunch against his knuckle before hearing desks getting knocked back and cluttered together.

"Next time I won't go easy, Kuroba," the older Nakamori sighed, wanting to get some progress done. It just so happens he couldn't find his pen. He looked under his notebook, under his desk until he heard snickering in front of him.

"Looking for this?" Kaito made his pen seemingly appear out of nowhere, somehow turning it into a white rose and gently placing it behind (M/n)'s ear.

He turned red, quickly forgetting about the rose behind his ear and attempts to strike the childish magician to the ground.

Aoko immediately cheered for her brother, telling him to kick his butt for embarrassing her. He didn't need to be told twice.

During his training, he knew he wasn't supposed to be exerting all of his energy into one blow. But he couldn't help it. This was Kaito he was trying to strike, after all.

Kaito was the only person who could dodge his blows besides Aoko and his father. The only person who gets out of his way to embarrass him when given the opportunity. The only person to get on his nerves. Who isn't afraid to tease him besides his sister.

The only person he's ever loved.

Which was why he despised Kuroba Kaito. The magician made him feel things he wasn't supposed to. He loved what he was feeling, which was why he hated it. The older twin tries to dispel whatever the magician had unknowingly cast on him, but the other just keeps teasing and teasing.

Why couldn't he have feelings for a normal girl? Why did he have to feel this way for Kaito of all people?

It's just not fair!

But, nothing is ever fair. It's best to just live with it and hope it will get better.

"Stay still so I can hurt you, Kuroba!"

"That's why I'm dodging, silly!" he swiftly ducked a punch he knew could've crushed his skull if it hit. He somehow appeared beside their instructor once more and enticed her to let him skip class. She nearly swooned, telling him he was dismissed for the day.

"Catching some two-bit wacko con man will be a walk in the park," the blue eyed boy leaned out the window.

As if he knew (M/n) would say some snarky comment, Kaito already countered it.

"Don't worry, (M/n)-kun. I'll be back by dinner," Kaito winked, pleased to draw out his frenemy's flushed reaction with hardly any effort. He jumped out the window and blew a dramatic kiss. Somehow, (M/n) knew it was for him.

He hated Kuroba Kaito with every fiber of his being. And nothing would ever change that.

~~~

(M/n) threw everything onto his bed, rummaging through his backpack before pulling out a pile of papers. He flipped through it, skimming through it until he was on the desired page.

He only read the page once before throwing them onto his bed along with his uniform jacket. The male cleared his throat, taking a deep breath before reciting what he had read. There were no stutters, no awkward pauses. Only a flawless rhythm perfected by one who has an intense passion and inhuman capability to remember more than he was supposed to.

His gestures, body language, everything about him screamed "actor". He had the talent, he had the confidence. Everything an actor should need in their entire lifetime.

Moments after finishing his performance, he collapsed onto his bed with a scowl. The brown haired male moved his arm to cover his eyes, deeply ashamed of himself.

He didn't have what it takes to be on the stage. To show the audience how extraordinary his skills were, how much he can go on without taking another breath. The ability to not only act, but actually feel. Perform an action with absolute purpose.

And it was all thanks to his fear of the stage. The bright light that shines on the most important characters. Eyes that watch his every move. On the edge of their seats, just waiting for him to screw up so they can make fun of him.

(M/n) picked up the script he tossed away earlier, staring at the cover with a piercing but vulnerable glare. He gripped it tightly, leaving tears where his fingers touched the paper.

"Hanahaki: A Tragedy"

Gently placing his arm on his bed, he stared blankly at the ceiling. The pale skinned boy ignored noises from the outside world, unaware that sleep was taking possession of his consciousness.

"Oniichan! It's dinner time!"

(M/n) slowly opened his eyes after hearing his sister's booming voice through the door. A few knocks later, he got up and stretched every part of his stiff body.

If he was going to fall asleep on his bed every time he came home, he should be doing it correctly.

"I'll be there in a second, Aoko," he covered a yawn.

"I'll be counting," then footsteps faded.

Continuing to stretch and crack a few parts in his body, he didn't notice another presence in his room. After the older Nakamori felt satisfied getting out of his sleepy state, he shivered at the sudden drop in temperature. He faced toward the window only to see it hanging outside, open for anyone to intrude.

On the window sill was a white rose with an envelope underneath. He cautiously took the rose and picked up the envelope, taking out a card to read its contents. He flushed and blinked, convinced that his brain was too tired to properly read the words on the card.

"You have successfully stolen my heart, fallen angel. I will be sure to return the favor by stealing yours.

Much love,  
Kaito Kid *Kaito Kid symbol and heart*"

The to-be-actor barely mustered a glare at the card before placing it on his desk. He gingerly put the rose into a vase that stored the rose Kaito had given him at school. He exhaled lightly before opening his door.

Arriving in the kitchen, he was greeted by a nuzzle to the cheek (in honor of Kaito). He leaped backward, narrowly avoiding a heavy hit from the older twin.

Ginzo nearly passes out after finding the moonstone on his cutting board as the Nakamori siblings chased the panicking magician for the rest of the night with plates of fish.


	2. "Under the Moonlight"

While sitting on his desk, (M/n) quietly scrolled through his phone, scowling at what he had just read. Another notice was sent out by the lowlife thief.

Apparently, his next target is the Blue Birthday, India's biggest sapphire. That criminal is getting confident. The more he steals, the bigger the gems are.

The male Nakamori went back to thinking about the Blue Birthday. The sapphire was absolutely gorgeous, no doubt. Its history was quite an interesting one too. Then again, so were the other gems Kid stole.

(M/n) felt like he was forgetting something. Something that should be plain as day. But he couldn't put his finger on it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He stood and sent a roundhouse kick behind him, the owner of the hand landing on the floor before foot connected to face.

"Jeez! That could've knocked me out!" (M/n) looked down to see a brown-haired male (who didn't have brown hair) and slightly darker skin.

"Sorry, Miwa."

The boy stood and dusted his clothes, "Don't apologize. It's my fault for forgetting. Oh, did you hear? Kaito Kid is going to steal the Blue Birthday tonight."

(M/n) sighed, "Read all about it. Dad can never catch a break."

"Is he as sleep-deprived as the news say?"

"Sleep-deprived is an understatement."

His classmate chuckled in response.

Miwa was his only friend. They weren't  _best_  friends, but enough that they could hold a decent conversation.

It was nice to be away from the troublemaking magician. He didn't feel like dealing with that mess for today.

And as much as he loved his sister, he knew they both needed friends. They only had Kaito to waste the day with, which was why they spent much more time with each other.

Siblings shouldn't be spending so much time together. It just wasn't normal in today's world.

But that was how they coped with their father's neglect, even after befriending Kaito (that was mostly Aoko, the other despised him even then).

The young boy continued the rest of the day, almost as if he were a zombie wandering day and night until he found a brain to eat.

He was entertained by the idea of eating the magician's brain, snickering because he didn't believe the playful boy had one in that bloated head of his in the first place.

After getting through the day, he walked back to his lockers. He felt like he was being watched, but that feeling went away after Miwa had left for the day.

After putting on his out-of-school shoes, he closed his locker only to be caught off guard by arms around his waist. He elbowed the attacker's abdomen before the warmth from those arms left him.

"You never learn, do you Kaito?" Aoko huffed.

Kaito leaned against the lockers behind him, clutching his stomach, all the while making that playful smirk (M/n) loathed to the very core.

"It's not my fault he's so huggable," he winced.

"I wonder," Aoko sighed.

(M/n) tilted his head slightly, "About?"

The girl opened her locker, "I wonder why Kaito Kid's pulling off all these heists. He goes through so much trouble to steal things, only to abandon them or return them in secret. I can't speak to whether or not he's the world's greatest phantom thief, but he seems like he's just doing it for kicks! That's gotta be it. He wants to make Dad out to be some kind of bumbling fool!"

The blue-eyed girl slammed her locker and starts putting her shoes on.

Kaito took his shoes out of his locker, "You shouldn't take it so seriously! He's just some two-bit crook."

Tears gather in Aoko's eyes, "It's just cruel! He just sits back and laughs while Dad's trying his hardest. It's unforgivable!"

A girl with short pigtails walks by. The teary-eyed girl quickly puts on her shoes and hurries after her friend, temporarily forgetting about her brother and childhood friend.

"Aoko..." (M/n) mutters. Momentarily forgetting that he had company, he took out the card that had sat upon his window sill. He skimmed over its contents and clutched it tightly in his hand.

Blue Birthday... Why did  _that_  come to mind of all things?

Keeping the note at his side, he thought back to when the day started. Aoko anticipated something great was going to happen, something that made her ecstatic. She talked about it all day yesterday with him, but he couldn't seem to remember what.

And what did it have to do with the Blue Birthday?

Blue Birthday... Blue Birthday...

Blue... Birthday...

Birthday...?

...Birthday! It was his and Aoko's birthday today! How could he be so forgetful!?

Clutching the note tighter, he ran out of the building at lightning speed. He stumbled here and there, but nothing stopped him from getting him to where he needed to be.

Unbeknownst to him, Kaito held a soft smile as he put his shoes on.

~~~

"Aoko!" (M/n) broke down his sister's door and blurted out apologies fifty words per millisecond all in one breath. After he was done, all the girls including the younger Nakamori laughed.

"Silly Oniichan! I could never be mad at you."

(M/n) blinked incredulously, "B-But... I-I forgot our - "

"You forget our birthday all the time. It's fine, really. Have a seat," Aoko scooted to the left, patting the spot next to her. The older brother (by thirty seconds, but he was proud of those thirty seconds) hesitantly sat down next to her.

After sitting in awkward silence, (M/n) felt that he was supposed to do something. What, he didn't know.

But he knew what Aoko wanted him to do, that's all that mattered.

With the idea of entertaining his sister in mind, he picked up a pair of chopsticks and stuck them up his nose. He talked in a funny accent, giggles filling the room.

For the rest of the night, the girls (and the older Nakamori) went wild with glee and confetti.

After  _much_  time had passed (he was told that Kaito would show up and perform the "magic show of a lifetime"), the twins sat in the girl's room in the dark, neither bothering to turn the lights back on.

It was nearly midnight, and the only things that kept the city awake were the lights it illuminated.

He couldn't believe it. The jerk promised he'd show up, then just outright flaked on them!

But then again, he forgot their birthday, so he didn't have much room to say on that matter.

He also didn't expect the magician to keep a promise, no matter how sincere he was.

Though, he was just being biased.

He comforted Aoko in the best way possible but found it hard to find comfort in the words himself. But he couldn't think about that right now. The girl was promised something fantastic and it was all that damn Kaito's fault for making her cry!

He continued his mental onslaught on the magician before feeling his leg vibrate. (M/n) reached into his pocket and scowled at the screen.

Before he could reject the call, his sister jumped and snatched it away, answering just so she could yell in it.

"You're the worst! I hate you, Kaito!"

Aoko yelled into his phone a bit more before feeling the device being snatched away from her. The older placed it on his ear, pronouncing every syllable in his sentence so his so-called friend would feel horrible about himself.

"Do you have any  _idea_  how much Aoko looked forward to this 'magic show of a lifetime'? You better not make up some excuse to save your own ass."

_"Actually, I already have it prepared. Just look out your window, (M/n). I promise it'll put a smile on your face."_

(M/n) was taken aback. There was never a time Kaito  _didn't_  call him (M/n)-kun. He must've been serious.

Glancing back at his twin, she hugged her knees to her chest and gazed at him expectedly.

He didn't have a choice, did he?

"...Fine."

He could hear the smile growing ever slightly on his so-called friend's face. If he didn't care about Aoko as much as he did, the magician would think twice before messing with him.

The brown haired twin stood, pulling his sister off the messy floor and brought her to the window. Aoko glanced nervously but was reassured by her brother's nod. They gripped the curtains tightly, opening them once Kaito had finished counting down.

And if  _this_  wasn't the magic show of a lifetime, (M/n) didn't know what was.

Aoko gasped at the bright colors spreading throughout the midnight sky. All previous moments before had vanished, leaving only fireworks that reflected through her sparkling eyes.

(M/n)'s thoughts had been thrown out the window. All he could focus on was the giant screen that had displayed his name in bright red, hearts floating all over.

He felt flushed for reasons unknown but ignored the erratic beating of his heart as he was too entranced by the fireworks.

As he watched, slowly but surely, a smile broke out on his face.

~~~

His sister had long since fallen asleep, content with how the day had ended. (M/n) had been unable to sleep, so he settled with reading the note he received from Kaito Kid a little back until he (hopefully) falls into slumber.

He shivers from the sudden intrusion the night air had made. He looked out his window, greeted by a man in white, standing on the balcony. He gracefully landed on his feet and slowly but swiftly walked toward the stunned boy.

"K-Kaito Kid? What are you doing here?" (M/n) stared incredulously at the breathtaking form in front of him, stepping back so as to not lose his balance.

The charming thief chuckled, "Surprised, fallen angel?"

Kaito Kid slowly lifted the other's hand and gingerly kissed it so as to not scare the poor boy.

More like pass out from the sheer embarrassment, the Nakamori boy screamed mentally.

(M/n) wanted nothing more than to kick that annoyingly arrogant smirk off that lowlife criminal's -

Gloved hands cupped his flaming cheeks, pulling him, enticing him to get closer.

He wanted it. He needed it. He  _craved_  for it. So much so that it was almost unbearable. He  _had_  to have it.

But  _not_  from Kaito Kid.

The younger of the two managed to pull away as best he could. He could still feel the magician's breath on his burning cheek, but he held a mini celebration for accomplishing something almost impossible.

"I'm flattered and all, but try again next time."

The disguised stranger chuckled, silently accepting the subtle challenge. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist, taking in his scent.

He settled with a kiss on the forehead, pleasantly rewarded with hands gripping his shirt. He gently pulled away, disappointed to leave an  _adorable_  (M/n)-kun behind.

Kaito Kid took off his top hat and bowed in one fluid motion before putting it back on. Walking back to the balcony, doves had replaced the spot where he once stood with the snap of a finger.

Minutes had passed, (M/n) still stared at the spot where the thief had once stood. The cool night air blew against his exposed arms, pulling him back to reality.

Moving his foot back slightly, he felt something slide behind it. He looked down to find another envelope with a white rose lying on top.

The older Nakamori picked up the envelope and opened it. Reading the contents, his heart clenched and beat violently against his ribcage.

 

_"Though your heart may not be mine tonight,_

_There will be more opportunities_

_Under the moonlight._

 

_Much love,_   
_Kaito Kid * **Kaito Kid symbol and heart*** "_


	3. "Full Moon Charm"

(M/n) has once again been forced to spend an entire day with the person he detested the most. Though, he was partly to blame this time.

Kaito invited them to a bar, telling them that he knew the owner. He didn't have much of a choice, there was no way he was leaving his sister  _alone_  with that magician in a  _bar_.

Kaito and Aoko were arguing over their poor billiard abilities. The older twin had the unfortunate luck of being stuck in between them (literally).

He'd much rather be at school, auditioning for the main role in a play.

...On second thought, he'd rather stay in the bar.

He picked up a cue stick, setting up the table while ignoring the bickering happening on both sides. Taking a white cue ball, he placed it and without moving from his spot, tapping it and getting half the balls into the pockets.

(M/n) didn't get as many as he thought he would, but he was happy nonetheless. Concentrated on the game, he failed to notice everyone in the bar watching him in awe as he strategically hit as many balls as he could. The cue ball didn't fall in a hole once!

"Wow, Oniichan! I didn't know you were so good at Billiards," Aoko stared at the empty table, with exception of the white cue ball.

(M/n) played with his cue, "It's not as hard as you think. All it takes is a little brain power, that's it."

Kaito tightly wrapped an arm around the older Nakamori's shoulder.

"I didn't take you for a hustler, (M/n)-kun."

The twin jabbed the stick into the blue-eyed magician's abdomen. The arm unwrapped itself and is instead used to cradle Kaito's stomach.

"I'm not. It was just a way to pass time whenever Dad took me to a bar."

"Why am I knowing this now!?" Aoko frowned.

"He wants me to work in the police force. Tried to 'show me the ropes', or something along those lines," his eyebrow twitched as he felt the same arm snake around his shoulders. He clutched his cue stick tightly.

"I think you'd look cute in a uniform," Kaito cooed audaciously.

Feeling his face heat up, (M/n) jabbed the stick beside him, Kaito narrowly avoiding the attack.

"Y-You pervert! What the hell's wrong with you!?" he jabbed the cue forward, but could never get it to hit his target.

Kaito giggled, "You didn't deny it!"

His face wasn't helping any, "Shut it, Kuroba!"

"Shut up, both of you!"

All three teens turned to the source of the voice. The owner of the voice walked up to them and jabbed his cue on Kaito's forehead.

"There seems to be a misunderstanding, sir," Jii placed his hand on the man's shoulder.

"We hit billiard balls here, not people. If you're looking for a fight, then you can find one outside."

The goon turned, "You won't be acting so high-and-mighty much longer."

He threw the stick and walked off, "All your customers have moved onto the boss's bar. This place is deserted!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"The boss has the Legendary Cue at his place. Ain't no reason to come to this tattered old wreck."

"Just leave, you goon."

The man opened the door, "At least I know when I'm not wanted. But I'll be back to buy this place for peanuts!"

Before slamming the door, he faced them, but specifically (M/n).

"Hey kid, you've got some skill. If you happen to change your mind, American is the place you want to go. It's across the station."

The female Nakamori stuck out her tongue at the slammed door. The older twin was starting to wish he was anywhere but the bar. Even a stage almost sounded appealing.

"Are you okay, Young Master?" Jii asked.

"Yeah... But what was that about a legendary cue?" the teenagers turned to the owner curiously.

Jii turned his back to them, "A cue of champions, adorned with diamonds and emeralds fit for a legend."

"Diamonds and emeralds!?"

"Actually, I think Dad took me to that bar once."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You have to be eighteen to get in and follow their dress code."

Jii opened cue storage, "Anyone can enjoy playing billiards. Your age and attire don't matter in the slightest."

"I'd love to get a look at that cue though," Kaito said.

"Hey, Gramps," (M/n) hesitantly started, "did the cue, by any chance, belong to you at one point?"

Jii lifted his head slightly, "Yes. It did."

"Why don't you have it now?" Kaito asked.

"I bet the cue in a match. And I lost. It was such a long time ago. Back before I even met your father."

The three high schoolers stood attentively, listening to Jii's tragic loss in a billiards match. They knew how much that cue meant to him, remaining silent so he'd finish his story.

"How did you lose?"

The older man picked up some chalk, "The gang leader had tempered with my chalk, unbeknownst even to Hasura."

"What!? But that's cheating! Didn't you object?" Kaito found is unfair almost as much as (M/n) did.

"A match is still a match. It was my fault for not noticing. Not to mention that Hasura's skills were the genuine article."

(M/n) leaned against the table, "It's true, unfortunately. Anything goes as far as players and sabotagers are concerned."

"It's happened to you before, hasn't it Oniichan?" Aoko frowned at this newfound information.

"I've had some close calls."

(M/n) turned to the elder man, "Don't worry, Gramps. We'll get the cue back for you. That's a promise."

 

* * *

 

"Aoko, we really don't have time for this. Just pick something."

"But Oniichan! I have to look my best! We  _are_  going to a bar, after all."

"I'll drag you out if I have to. We're late enough as it is."

"You're no fun!"

(M/n) rolled his eyes, scoffing as he looked at his watch. He loosened his tie and fixed his jacket, not comfortable in the least. He debated over wearing the hat that came with his suit but immediately thought of a certain thief.

That's all he needed to settle his heated debate.

"If you don't come out when I reach zero, I'm barging in and you'll have to wear whatever you have on."

"What if I'm in my underwear!?"

"You'll have to hurry up, then," he chuckled as he heard his sister scrambling to put something together. He got concerned when she had winced or whined in pain, but he knew she could take care of herself.

"San..."

"Oniichan!"

"Ni..."

"I'm almost finished!"

"Ichi..."

The door opens to reveal Aoko in her best outfit. Well, the best outfit she could put together within the time limit. She twirled around, feeling the prettiest she could be which (M/n) adored.

"What do you think? Don't I look cute?"

He smiled, "Do you really want me of all people to answer that?"

She crossed her arms and pouted, "It never hurt anybody."

She cried as she felt herself being hoisted off her feet. She instinctively wrapped her arms around the other's neck and kept her legs tight around his waist as he bolted right out of their home. He raced as fast as he could with the additional weight on his back (not that he was calling his sister fat, he would never).

The older Nakamori wheezed heavily as his sister screeched in his ear. She was clearly enjoying this too much.

Anything to make her happy, he supposed.

"Sorry for the wait,  _Gramps_ ," (M/n) seethed, purposely making sure Kaito wasn't being addressed. He gently placed Aoko on the ground while she dusted herself.

"How come you're dressed like that?" Kaito pointed at the male twin, disappointed by his choice of clothing.

"I thought you could do better."

"Says you! You look like you gained weight, fatso!"

"You both clearly need an outfit change. And I've got just what you need..."

(M/n) shielded his sister, "You better not get any ideas, perv."

Kaito smirked, "Oh don't worry, Jii already has everything ready for Aoko. You, however..."

The older Nakamori shivered under Kaito's predatory gaze. He was only able to take two steps before being tangled in a blanket with the childish teenager himself. Normally, he would've been able to fend off his so-called friend, but the blanket limited his movements significantly. He had no choice but to let it all happen.

"Oi! Did you just-!?" feeling the blanket come off, he was greeted by a pair of black gloves worn by his hands. He looked at himself, finding it to be a lot nicer than the one he had on before. And more modern looking.       

**(You're wearing the one on the right)**

He had to admit, the magician had good taste when it comes to dressing up. He doesn't think a mirror will be enough to show him every inch of the suit.

Not that he would ever let him know. He'd never be able to live it down.

(M/n) blinked when his eyes met Aoko's. Her attire was a bit more... mature compared to what she had worn before. They smiled at each other, loving the other's improvements.

Kaito grabbed (M/n)'s hand and climbed up the stairs to the bar. He saw no point in trying to get out of his grip, the magician would get away with it one way or another.

Speaking of getting away with something...

"You touched my butt, didn't you!?"

"Huh?"

"It'd be nice if you quit touching me all the time, pervert!"

"How else would I get your clothes off?"

"So you admit it!"

Kaito narrowly evades the other's blows, complaining that the other would ruin their suits if their game of cat and mouse kept up. Judging by (M/n)'s speed increase, keeping tidy was the last thing that was on his mind.

"Are you really university students?" the bartender asked doubtingly.

Everyone froze momentarily before (M/n) wrapped his arms around Kaito's neck, leaving even the magician speechless.

He tittered, "Yup! Happily married!"

He leaned in and whispered gently in the other's ear, "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue...  _Kaito_?"

He felt Kaito shiver in his arms, pleased that he was able to fool the bartender  _and_  catch Kaito off guard. This man was on a roll tonight!

The male Nakamori took his seat, leading a dumbfounded Kaito in tow. Jii and Aoko slowly took their seats as well, taking their orders.

"Chocolate ice cream?"

" _Double_  chocolate ice cream," he corrected.

(M/n) scoffed, "Bloody Mary. No alcohol."

The bartender quickly prepared his order and slid it over to the left, enough so that the boy could reach it. He swigged it down quickly and slammed his glass on the counter.

Kaito leaned over curiously, blinking at the glass.

"What is it this time, Kuroba?"

"Bloody Mary..." he murmured.

(M/n) blinked, beaming before ordering another drink. The bartender prepared it and slid it over, and Kaito picked up the glass. He put the glass to his mouth and gagged when the liquid made contact with his throat.

(M/n) snickered, gulping down the rest of his drink and slamming the glass down.

Looking around the bar, the brown-haired boy turned to the bartender, ignoring the magician's coughing.

"Where's Hasura?"

"I believe Hasura-sama is playing in the secret room."

"Secret room?"

"I do apologize, but there's a fifty thousand yen charge just to watch-"

"San, ni, ichi!" Kaito pulled the rag, a dove on top of Jii's head.

"We're here from Magic Weekly Sunday. We're doing research for our article, 'Like a Magician: The Deft Techniques of an Elite Hustler', to be featured in next week's issue," his words flowed smoothly out of his mouths, convincing even (M/n) for a moment.

He was able to think on his feet and there was no alarm in his voice or posture.

It was almost as if he'd done this before...

"Oh, you're here for an interview? Right. This way, then," the bartender lead the way with Jii and Kaito right behind him. (M/n) told Aoko to stay at where she was, despite her complaints.

Feeling the slight nostalgia of being in a bar again, (M/n) had paid attentiveness to every detail in his surroundings. The secret room was no different. He had never known of its existence until today, but he'd still like a place away from Kaito and Aoko (as much as he loved her, she can be a tad clingy).

"That all you got? It looks like amateur hour in here!" the crowd and hustler turned to the source of the voice.

"The Legendary Cue is wasted in your hands."

The brown-haired boy had never wanted to punch the magician as much as he did now.

The gang leader walked up to them, "So you're the folks for the magazine? Would you like to have a match with Tsuujirou?"

(M/n) kicked his so-called friend's shin before he could speak another word. He looked right at the leader's sunglasses without blinking.

"I'd be happy to."

(M/n) picked up a random cue stick, making sure to put enough chalk at the tip, examining the table closely before he was satisfied to play.

He hadn't been cheated while playing pool, and he wasn't going to be cheated now.

"Let's go with nine-ball, ten grand per game."

"Nine-ball? We've only been playing straight pool," Kaito declared innocently. The male Nakamori found it adorable.

"Fine by me."

"(M/n)?"

The boy smiled, "I'll be fine, Kuroba. Just sit tight and look pretty."

Unaware of the flush that invitingly stained the magician's face, (M/n) checked his cue once more to make sure his chalk was applied correctly. Examining the table, feeling for any mechanisms that could cost him.

He was playing against a hustler. He  _couldn't_  take any chances.

"Care to take the first turn?" Hasura offered.

(M/n) smirked, "How kind of you."

He took his stance, taking his cue and aiming at the pool ball with a 1 on it. He took his first strike and was able to pocket multiple of them. The crowd gasped in disbelief, clapping seconds after.

Kaito was mesmerized by (M/n)'s play. The way he was able to pocket more than one pool ball, and in  _order_! But the most enchanting part was that his face was nothing but cold, calculating concentration.

The magician couldn't help but simply  _watch_  him. Witnessing such pure skill, outsmarting Lady Luck, was something even  _Hasura_  couldn't do.

He didn't care that he just bet Jii's bar! He wanted to just watch this  _godly_  being play all night long.

Unfortunately, the boy's winning streak had come to a sudden stop. The cue ball hit a pool ball but didn't hit any others or go into any pockets.

Something was wrong.

(M/n) gripped the table as he forcefully fell to his knees. Kaito hurried to him and supported his weight, helping him stand on his feet.

"(M/n)! What's wrong!?"

His body went rigid, "Can't... move!"

As he reached over the other's shoulder, he felt an object detach itself and fall to the ground. He crouched as best he could and picked up a small dart.

The magician's eyes grew, "Paralyzation? But who would-!?"

Kaito looked up at the gang leader and saw his not-so-innocent smile dawning his features. His grip on the other boy tightened.

"Seems like your friend isn't able to play. And that means, if he isn't able to play, then we win by default."

This displeased the crowd, booing endlessly until guns were pointed at them. They all gulped in terror, silenced almost instantly.

"We'll take that deed if you don't mind."

"Not happening, old man."

The crowd, including Jii, turned to the magician. Instead of the typical cocky grin that would adorn his facial features, a scowl had taken over.

"I'll be taking over," Kaito picked up his friend's cue and got into a position he thought best suited him. Jii placed (M/n) arm over his shoulder for support.

The hustler nodded as he effortlessly pocketed several balls at once. The crowd, despite being threatened, couldn't help but watch in awe at the incredible combination of skill and luck.

But that didn't matter to Kaito. He wasn't going to be intimidated by some hustler. He could do this.

Besides, watching his (M/n)-kun was  _much_  more appealing.

Kaito glanced at his so-called friend, watching him lean on the elder man for support. That's all the resolve he needed to win this game.

The hustler stared at the table intensely, glancing at each billiard ball with deep thought. As Hasura was going to hit his cue ball, Aoko barges through the door. The 1 billiard ball rolled until it was near the edge of a pocket hole.

"Oniichan, I came to cheer you on!"

"Aoko?!" (M/n) flinched at his stiff movement.

The gang leader clicked his tongue, "Looks like a pest got in."

"The ball has its own will."

"What's with the sappy slow song? Lemme play something."

"Aoko, are you drunk!?" the older twin shouted incredulously.

"Let's see. Maybe he'd like the Flea Waltz?" Aoko drunkenly plays the piano in a daze.

"Alright, I'm feelin' it now!" Kaito twirled his cue, bursting with newfound confidence. The crowd was swept away as the cue spun placidly between the magician's digits.

"Just cut the noise after this turn. I don't want him getting distracted."

"Billiards is a game you play for fun! And besides..." Kaito gripped his cue.

"He won't have another turn."

"You're full of it."

(M/n) took note of the peculiar stance his blue-eyed friend was taking. Judging from Jii's response to it, he assumed that position meant a lot to both him and the young entertainer.

As soon as Kaito hit his cue ball, the circular object rolled and jumped twice, hitting more than one pool ball.

It was a feat that shouldn't have been possible, but that's what Kaito does best: make the impossible possible.

The pool table revealed firearms, putting the crowd in extreme panic.

(M/n) knew this man was dangerous, but he didn't expect to see so many guns!

The lights switched off abruptly, the gang members stiffening in alarm as the ceiling windows opened. There, under the moonlight, Kaito Kid stood, hanging from the ceiling.

"I hope you enjoy the taste of paralyzing powder. I'll be taking the Legendary Cue, as promised."

"Wait! Your notice is void."

"Oh?"

"You claimed you'd steal the cue from me. But it belongs to them now!" Hasura gestured to "Kaito" and the still paralyzed (M/n).

"That cue is something only a true champion can hold. It's been in my care for over twenty years. I wish to entrust it to them, from the bottom of my heart!"

Kaito Kid gracefully landed, "I see. I apologize for my disgraceful act. To act outside the bounds of my notice would tarnish the name of Kaito Kid."

"I'm pretty sure your name was already tarnished the moment you acted outside the bounds of the law," (M/n) spat.

The white-clad thief put down the glittering cue and tipped his hat before exiting through the ceiling.

A second after, the police broke in and declared arrest to all the criminals. (M/n) had recovered from the effects of the paralyzation dart, much too Kaito's disappointment.

He sobered down a drunk Aoko as the magician and hustler had one last conversation before the elder was taken away.

 

* * *

 

"I had never taken you for a hustler, Young Master."

"Shut up. I already told you it was pure luck! Whoops..." Kaito was only to tap his cue ball due to his lack of skill.

"Give me that," (M/n) jerked the cue from his so-called friend's grasp. He aimed it at the cue ball and hit it.

He fumed, "Kuroba, I know you cheated! Balls don't go in a weird direction!"

The entertainer shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about, (M/n)-kun."

"Kuroba!" the young boy threw punches and kicks as the other evades every attack. Aoko and Jii chuckle, watching with mild amusement.

 

* * *

 

(M/n) tossed and turned in his bed, clutching his blanket as tightly as he could. It wasn't that he was freezing (though his room felt colder than usual), he felt that something or some _one_  had been watching him

Finally sitting up, he did a double take, making sure he wasn't hallucinating the white-clad thief sitting on his balcony with a leg crossed over the other.

If his body hadn't been complaining of sleep, he would have tried getting out of his bed to push Kid off the balcony.

The white-clad thief walked toward the bed with a swift grace the boy never knew he was capable of right until this very moment.

"My, I could do a lot of things in your vulnerable state," before the older Nakamori could spit out a remark, the magician cupped his face and leaned in.

"But I wouldn't do that. Not without your consent," it wasn't until the gentle peck on the forehead that (M/n) had woken up completely, rewarding the thief with flushed surprise.

"G... G-Get out! I'll call the cops on you!" he seethed when all he got in return was a grin. Thankfully, he backed away but still covered enough distance to notice every detail of the magician's features under the moonlight.

Well, as much as he could see anyway.

"Enjoying the view?" seeing the high schooler jump, he chuckled.

"I meant the moon."

(M/n) choked, "B-Be more specific!"

***Knock knock knock***

"Oniichan? I heard yelling. Are you alright?"

_Crap!_

Kaito Kid bent down to grab the boy's hand, breathing in and giving the knuckles a tender kiss.

"Oniichan? I'm coming in."

(M/n) was urgently going to tell Aoko to keep out of his room, only to be relieved (and a little shocked) that the thief was no longer standing at his bedside.

The female Nakamori slowly opened the door, rubbing her eyes tiredly (which he found adorable).

"I'm fine, Aoko. Just had a nightmare," he smiled warmly, touched that his sister cared enough that she would get out of the comfort of her bed just to check on him.

She yawned, "Can I sleep with you, Oniichan? To keep the nightmares away?"

He was about to retort that they were too old to be sleeping in the same bed. But the tired girl that looked expectedly at him made it difficult for him to refuse.

He supposed one night couldn't hurt. For old times sake.

He scooted over, removing his blanket and patted enticingly next to him. She sleepily shuffled and collapsed as soon as her body met the mattress. (M/n) chuckled, properly tucking his sister into his blanket.

Feeling the wind suddenly blowing his hair, he looked toward his window to see yet another envelope and white rose.

Making sure the younger Nakamori was sound asleep, he cautiously climbed out of bed and stepped toward the window sill to pick up the envelope, taking out the note and pausing with each letter, fighting the warmth that had taken over his face.

 

_"My dear fallen angel, how you plague me_

_with your_ _full moon charm._

_Under another moonlit sky, I shall have you in my arms._

 

_Much love,  
Kaito Kid  ***Kaito Kid symbol and heart*** "_


	4. "Until Then"

(M/n) recited parts of a line from Shakespeare's  _Romeo and Juliet_  (cheesy, but he loved that story to bits) while skating with hands behind his back.

He liked to think the skating rink was a stage, and he played as either Romeo or Juliet (or any role for that matter), while the crowd watched with awe and wonder. His graceful movements catching their attention, he would create a beautiful figure eight as he dramatically declared his love to his star crossed lover.

At some point, his imagination left him with the magician. They were both on the skating rink, embracing each other as they gazed deeply into the other's eyes.

It wasn't until he heard Kaito landing harshly on the ice that his active imagination had disappeared just like that. The brown haired boy blinked once, twice, then howled in amusement at the magician's misery on the ice.

So much for that dream.

The blue-eyed boy skated over and just  _had_  to relish his so-called friend's epic fails on the skating rink.

"Aww, look at him! He can't even get up! Isn't that adorable?" (M/n) teased obnoxiously. Aoko giggled, much entertained at this turn of events.

"Tell you what. I'm feeling a little nice today, so I'll help you out. All you have to do is say, '(M/n)-sama, I'm stupid and I need to be told so. Please help me'."

Flustered, Kaito tried to get up off the ice, "Like hell, I'm doing that!"

He falls right on his bottom, trying again and again until he was on his back, looking right up at the amused Nakamori twins.

"(M/n)-sama, I'm stupid and I need to be told so. Please help me," he groaned in reluctant defeat.

The male smirked, lending a hand, "Gladly."

The brown haired girl watched with a taunting smile as (M/n) pulled a humiliated Kaito along, as he hugged his knees slightly.

"Oh, Oniichan? When is that audition again?" Aoko skated backward, facing her older brother.

"I think it starts tomorrow after school. Why?"

"You should try out for auditions. You'll blow everyone away with your amazing acting, Oniichan!" her face flushed with admiration.

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

He frowned, sad to watch it leave her eyes, but come back ten times stronger.

"Oniichan, when you get on that stage someday, you're going to outshine even the stage itself. You're going to show that stage who's boss and make it regret ever messing with you!"

(M/n)'s face warmed up, feeling somewhat better after Aoko's encouraging words. That only lasted when he felt himself falling backward, landing on something that sort of broke his fall.

He rubbed his aching bottom, only to find out  _both_  of his hands were at his sides.

The older brother froze, looking at both sides to see legs surrounding him. That, plus the hand on his bum was sending him many signals. And  _not_  the good kind.

Kaito winced as his hand twitched from the weight. He had to admit, the other's butt was  _fine_ , but the ice prevented him from enjoying it as much as he should have.

When the magician's hand throbbed, his face was filled with sharp pain and the back of his head was drenched in ice cold water. He shivered, barely pushing himself up as his so-called friend tries to drown him.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO! MY HAND HURT A LOT AND-"

"LIKE HELL I BELIEVE YOU! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE, YOU PERVERT!"

"OI OI, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?"

"WHAT GAVE YOU THAT IDEA?"

Aoko sweatdropped, choosing to stay out of whatever was going on between her brother and friend.

~~~

"To hell with your 'Great Detective Returning from London'! He still let Kid get away!" Kaito snickered as he scrolled on his device.

"Shut up already," (M/n) sighed.

"As of February 4th, 2015 AD, 09:00:32.41. I'm a transfer student here from London High School."

The male lifted his head and blinked to see a blonde student standing near the teacher's desk.

"The name's Hakuba Saguru. The truth will always come to light," as soon as that line left his mouth, every girl in the room made (M/n)'s ears bleed (figuratively, but he wouldn't be surprised if it literally did happen).

The older Nakamori already doesn't like him. Not only does he reek of arrogance, but he seemed to put Kaito on edge as well.

Not a lot of things put the blue-eyed magician on edge. Not even the older brother himself. But this transfer student seemed to fit the bill, so he must've been bad news.

"Hakuba Saguru," (M/n) muttered under his breath, not finding it as easy to pronounce like Kuroba Kaito and Kaito Kid.

~~~

"Aoko, wait up!" the older sibling scrambled to keep his belongings together as he was catching up to his sister. There were some close calls, but he made it into the classroom. Hands on his knees, he slammed his hand on a desk, the person in it letting out a silent screech.

"Get a load of this! I entered a contest for Sekai no Mawari concert tickets! And guess what happened?" Aoko smiled proudly.

"You...won?" Kaito answered as a question.

"That's right! Unfortunately, I don't have enough for all three of us," Aoko's smile turned upside down as soon as the smile came.

"We could just go without  _him_  tagging along," he hissed as the male sitting at his desk.

"But Oniichan! It won't be the same without him!"

"Then we won't go and someone else could use those tickets."

"But I worked so hard to earn these. What am I supposed to do with them!?"

"You seem to be distressed, my damsel."

"H-Hakuba-kun?"

The blonde transfer student stood in front of the trio, a hand on his hip as arrogance flowed out of him like a water fountain.

"My height: 180 centimeters.

Weight: 65 kilograms.

Birthday: August 29, 1997.

Starsign: Virgo.

Blood type: A."

"You really have a thing for numbers, don't you?" the older twin didn't appreciate the way this prick looked at his younger his sister (by thirty seconds, which he will never stop being proud of).

"If you don't mind, would you allow me to accompany you?" Hakuba took the girl's hand and kissed it.

Red flags waved in his mind. He stepped in and blocked the blonde from reaching the female.

"Like I'm letting  _you_  go out with my sister. Go ask someone else."

"Oniichan, I can take care of myself."

"Yeah," Kaito snickered, "a pathetic detective who can't catch Kid, and the daughter of the inspector who can't catch Kid, sure make a good match!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Aoko scowled.

(M/n)'s face flushed angrily, "I happen to be the son of the inspector who can't catch Kid if you've forgotten. And talk badly about Aoko again. See what happens."

Kaito hummed, standing up, "Hah, now you've piqued my interest, (M/n)-kun."

Watching these two boys interact with one another, that was where Hakuba chose to strike next.

"Well, he seems partial to Kid. Then how about this? If I catch Kid tonight," the foreigner snaked a shoulder around (M/n), "would you agree to invite me?"

(M/n) willed his blush away, and put on his "award winning smile", as Aoko liked to put it.

"Well,  _anything's_  better than some spoiled brat accompanying my sister," Aoko and Kaito watched the brown haired male with amazement, witnessing a sight they rarely get to see.

Even the foreigner seemed to be slightly impressed, giving himself a pat on the back for choosing correctly (as usual).

He eyed Kaito, smirking as the magician tried his hardest to explode right then and there. Seeing him devasted would  _surely_  make his day.

The childish boy placed a hand under his chin and gave a cocky grin of his own. One the inspector's son both loved and hated at the same time.

"As if the Great Kaito Kid would be caught by someone like you."

"Well, Kid is a genius, unlike you. It certainly won't be a walk in the park. If by chance I do lose, I'll leave you to escort (M/n)."

The older son didn't like the way the blonde said his first name. He didn't like that his first name was used by this prick in the first place! Only Kaito was supposed to be on a first-name basis with him!

"Sounds fun! You're on!"

~~~

(M/n) prepared drinks and brought snacks up to his room where another boy his age sat in front of the TV, waiting in anticipation.

"Don't sit too close to the TV, Miwa," he placed everything down in front of them and gently sat next to the other boy.

"I still can't believe it. This heist is going to determine who you spend the rest of your life with," Miwa nudged his friend's side, earning him a punch to the arm.

"Shut up. I don't want to go out with either of them."

He waved his hand, "Sure, sure. But who are you rooting for?"

"That prick, obviously. I'm  _not_  going to that concert with Kuroba."

Miwa grinned, "Are you sure?"

He earned himself another punch to the arm, then picked up a drink as he eagerly watched the screen.

(M/n) faced the screen, an anxious frown on his normally average features. He tightened the drink in his hands to the point when his arms slightly trembled.

His throat was parched, but his hands refused to move. He continuously swallowed the dry lump in his throat, unaware of his friend's hand waving in front of him.

_Where are you, Kid? I'm dying over here. Aren't you going to show up?_

The screen was covered in smoke. A silhouette could be seen through the fog. (M/n)'s grip on his cup had tightened even more (if that was possible) in anticipation and anxiety.

When the smoke cleared, the contents have spilled onto the floor. His body had gone numb, his mind blank.

Kaito Kid was caught by Hakuba Saguru.

The older Nakamori took his eyes off the screen, he no longer saw the point in watching. It wasn't Kaito Kid getting caught that enraged him.

It was that he failed to steal his heart from Hakuba's clutches.

"(M/n), look!"

Just to humor his friend, the inspector's son looked up and Kaito Kid was suddenly on screen. His heart sped up, skipping every two or three beats as the thief floated away with the statue.

After a night like this, (M/n) couldn't  _possibly_  be able to sleep!

~~~

The older Nakamori sat on his bed inside the sheets, unaware that he was waiting for a certain white-clad thief.

Playing with the corners of his blanket, he shivered as the wind blew gently against his pale skin. He looked toward his window, wide open for anything to enter his room.

He hasn't realized that he left those windows open.

Disappointed for reasons he wasn't conscious of, he slipped further into the sheets with a sigh. Switching to the most comfortable sleeping position he could find, he placed a hand under his pillow just to put it somewhere.

(M/n) flinched when he felt something sharp prick his finger. He took his hand back out to see a drop of blood pouring down his middle finger  **(meow grr)** , then groped everywhere under his pillow, taking something out of the pillow sheet.

As soon as he took out the white rose, he frantically searched for the envelope and was successful after searching all over the bed.

He opened it, then slowly read the contents. (M/n) huffed, then a smile grew on his face without his knowledge.

 

_"_ _I prepared this beforehand if I were unable to visit._

_There is another if you don't see me next full moon._

_Until then, my dear fallen angel._

 

_Kaito Kid ***Kaito Kid symbol and heart*** "_


	5. "Scarlet Romance"

"Hey, (M/n). I see you got a bunch of chocolate already."

(M/n) sighed, "Well, I can't just say no. All the girls worked hard on these."

"Lucky! I wish girls gave me chocolate," Miwa whined.

He flushed at the sudden lack of distance between the two males. He calmed down right away, reminding himself that this was Miwa he was talking to.

He wiggled his eyes brows, "So, did Kato give you any chocolate this year? Even better, did you give him any?"

The brown-eyed teen blushed, "W-Why would I wanna give that baka chocolate? I'd just be wasting my time."

Miwa smirked, "Ne? You didn't complain when he gave you his bento."

"Only because Aoko made it."

"You let him cheat off your test."

"I failed that test on purpose and made it up after."

Miwa crossed his arms with a pout. (M/n) smiled arrogantly, believing that his friend had been beaten. That was until the brunette pulled his friend into a dip and gave a smile that only a certain someone could do, except this one was worse.

"'May I have this dance, M'lady?'" Miwa seductively whispered. The pale individual pulled away and fell on his bottom.

"T-That's only because I didn't know how to dance!"

"You could've asked anyone else to teach you."

"That perv just wanted an excuse! You can't blame me!"

"I never said that."

(M/n)'s face was fifty shades of red  **(SUE ME)**. He struck his friend's arm, earning a high pitched scream and whine.

"You're so abusive! I don't know what Kaito sees in you!"

"Oh, please. We're not even friends."

"You guys hang out all the time," Miwa raised an eyebrow at the other's response.

"He always sticks around."

Miwa tutted, "Excuses, excuses. Just ask him out already!"

(M/n) sweatdropped, "Why are even friends?"

~~~

"Hi, Oniichan!" Aoko waved happily.

"Hey, Aoko," he smiled, "what's happening over there?"

"That's Koizumi Akako. Every boy in this school is all over her," Keiko huffed. The two girls and boy watched everybody crowd around a drop dead gorgeous teenager. (M/n) thought she was mighty attractive.

Kaito slid the door open, entering the classroom with boxes of chocolate cradled in his arms. This made the brunette's heart clench, reminding him that he doesn't have the slightest chance with the magician.

He ignored it.

Kaito saw the enchanted beauty and ran toward her to get some more chocolate before being pushed against the chalkboard. The older Nakamori was sure that Kaito wasn't performing a magic trick. But that's not what caught his attention.

Kuroba rejected Akako's chocolate!

The magician then performed a trick that was more his style, cheers of the crowd roaring in his classroom. (M/n) refused to enjoy the magnificent scene, but he couldn't stop a smile from forming on his face.

Keiko blinked, "Nakamori-kun, aren't you going to get any chocolate from Akako?"

The younger twin shook her head, "Oniichan doesn't like chocolate."

"Then what's he going to do with all of that?"

"That's for me and Kaito to eat later."

"Ohh. Can I have some, too?"

"Sure!" Aoko giggled.

Kaito blinked and looked cutely (in the older twin's opinion) at the other teenager. He grinned and leaned in so their noses would barely touch.

(M/n) flushed, "I-I don't have any chocolate for you, Kuroba. So screw off."

"No, I believe you do."

He rolled his blue eyes, "Oh yeah? Where?"

The magician licked his lips seductively, "I'm looking right at it."

Now it was the older Nakamori's turn to blink in confusion. It didn't take him long to know what his so-called friend was talking about.

"Y... You pervert!"

"Come here, you!"

"Stay away from me!"

"Aww, (M/n)-kun~! Don't be so greedy! It's only a few nibbles, I promise!"

The brunette narrowly avoided the magician's assault. It was a game of cat and mouse between the two males. Curses and kisses were all that was heard and had to end when their sensei walked in, instructing everyone to go to their respective classrooms and the rest to sit in their seats.

Akako pierced the back of (M/n)'s head, eyes filled with envy and hatred. The blue-eyed male shivered but brushed it off for now.

~~~

The Nakamori twins chase each other around the building, playing their little game of tag.

"I'm gonna get you, Aoko!"

"Catch me if you can!" Aoko stuck out her tongue and took off as soon as her older brother started moving.

Just as the older twin was about to tag the younger brunette, he felt cold wet hands wipe themselves on the back of his uniform. He turned around to see a snickering Kaito as another game of "tag" begins. Aoko joins in, the siblings now working together to catch the childish magician.

"I'll get you back for that, Kuroba!"

"I guess it is true. The heart wants what it wants!"

(M/n) stammered, "S-Shut up!"

"Oniichan, you're too slow!" Aoko whined playfully.

As their game continued down the stairs, they didn't notice a mesmerizing female up another set of stairs, watching them with spite and jealousy.

"Just you wait. I'll expose you for what you really are."

~~~

(M/n) plopped down on his bed with another script in hand. He had read all the contents of each page, front to back. He tossed it aside, unable to bear looking at it any longer. He didn't know why he bothered trying. He would never be able to succeed.

_The Phantom of the Opera_

He emotionlessly stared at his ceiling as his thoughts bombarded his mind torturously. Feeling a headache coming through, he reluctantly got up and walked up to his window. He slowly opened them to be greeted by the refreshing wind and crimson moonlight.

The brunette reached into his pocket and took out a small, red box of chocolate and gripped it tightly.

"Why did I bother making this? I was never going to give it to him anyway."

He clutched the small box to his chest and glared at the full moon. As his gaze fell on it, he felt an ominous chill go down his spine. Brushing it off, he climbed onto his balcony and swung his legs over it. They dangled off the balcony and swung back and forth.

_" You have brought me to that moment when words run dry_

_ To that moment when speech disappears into silence _ _.. _ _. "_

(M/n) placed the tiny box back into his pocket and sat comfortably on the balcony without falling off. He felt the soothing wind blow his brown hair away from his face. He let out a sigh as his gaze returned to the blood moon.

_" I have come here hardly knowing the reason why_

_ In my mind I already imagined our bodies entwining _

_ Defenseless and silent _

_ Now I am here with you _

_ No second thoughts _

_ I've decided _

_Decided... "_

(M/n) could picture himself in Kid's arms, keeping him warm from the snow. He never took his blue eyes off the moon.

_"_ _ Past the point of no return _

_ No going back now _

_ Our passion play has now at last begun _

_ Past all thought of right or wrong _

_ One final question _

(M/n) stood on the balcony now, perfectly balanced on the thin makeshift beam. The wind had no effect on his coordination and balance.

_" How long should we two wait before we're one?_

_ When will the blood begin to race? _

_ The sleeping bud burst into bloom? _

_ When will the flames _

_Consume us? "_

He performed graceful movements, twirling around without as much of a misstep. Unaware of the snow that had started to fall, he continued with his performance of one.

_" Past the point of no return_

_ The final threshold _

_The bridge is crossed so stand and watch it burn! "_

He placed both hands on his violently beating heart, feeling the wind calm itself into a gentle breeze. Now noticing the snow, he let it fall and wore the snow on his head as a crown meant for an angel.

_" We're past the point of no return..."_

Letting out a heavy breath, as the blood in his veins goes back to its normal temperature, he started to shiver a bit. Eager to bury himself in his blankets, he turned only to see a familiar figure in white in front of open windows.

"It's been a while, my fallen angel."

"Wonder what you've been doing on your break."

"I've been busy."

"That doesn't help."

"Being a thief isn't as easy as you think."

(M/n) scoffed, "I can act better than you can steal."

Kid chuckled, "Confident, are we?"

The inspector's son could feel his body shivering violently, but he refused to be vulnerable around this lowlife thief. He wasn't going to complain and be looked down on.

Said thief frowned, "You're freezing."

Well damn.

"It's just a little snow, Kid," he was cut off by a sudden warmth surrounding his body. He tilted his head slightly to look into the white-clad thief's blue windows, normally closed when he's on heists. But with (M/n), those windows are only open to him.

His heart skipped.

"Your acting may be exceptional, but your eyes gave you away."

The younger turned away, "Smartass."

Their bodies pressed closer, radiating an almost impossible temperature. He was much too entranced by the being in front of him to realize he was gripping the male's shirt.

The heart continued to beat against his ribcage, aching to be free. He kept it inside, so it wouldn't run off scot-free.

God, he hated this thief.

 

_"Every full moon, you leave me in a trance_

_Such intimacy will not be found on other lands_

_This is the start of a scarlet romance."_


	6. "Scarlet Romance" Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Here's a little bonus for the "Scarlet Romance" chapter. Hope you enjoy~!

(M/n) tossed the small box up and back into his hand. He waited for his sister to get the annoying magician.

Checking the time on his watch, he sighed before looking down at his box. The older Nakamori glared at it, clenching it tightly as he cursed under his breath.

He wasted so much time making this chocolate only for it to go to waste.

He could give it to his sister, but then she'd question why he made it. The male could give it to someone else, but they'd either tease him or get the wrong idea.

He's obviously not going to give it to Hakuba. That prick doesn't deserve to eat  _his_  chocolate.

Maybe Akako would be a better option. She doesn't seem like she'd mind.

Though, she's a little intimidating, which added to her beauty.

The blue-eyed teen decided to give it a try anyway. He'd feel a bit hurt if his chocolate was rejected, but that was expected. He could just get it over with and throw it away if it doesn't work out.

Approaching the godly being, he failed to notice a certain someone sneaking behind him with a mischievous grin.

All of a sudden, (M/n) heard that irritating snicker behind him. Turning around, he eyed the box the magician carried in his hand. He scrambled to find the box in his pockets, hoping that it was someone else's chocolate that happened to use the same box he used only to turn out empty.

And to his horror, Kaito had already eaten one.

"Baka! Those aren't for you!"

Kaito stopped mid-chew, "Ne? Then why do I see my name on it?"

(M/n) flushed intensely, "T-That's because someone else asked me to give that to you! Is that so weird!?"

Kaito popped another one in his mouth and licked his lips.

"Oh, this looks like your handwriting too."

"How would you know what my handwriting looks like!?"

"Yours is somewhat neater than Aoko's. Is that a heart, I see?"

(M/n) growled, "Give that back, Kuroba!"

"You should learn how to share, (M/n)~kun!" the usual game of cat and mouse has caught every nearby person's attention, scoffing or awwing at the hilariously adorable scene.


End file.
